


Bacon Prompt

by CaptainTarthister



Series: Unexpected Prompts [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Love, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:59:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTarthister/pseuds/CaptainTarthister
Summary: It's nothing like Jaime had known before. It's terrifying.And exhilarating.***Sequel to Unicorn Prompt





	Bacon Prompt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catherineflowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catherineflowers/gifts).



> A shoutout to catherinflowers for always making the time and encouraging me to write! She knows why I need to write smut, lol. Apart from that, she's amazing,really sweet, always makes me laugh and someone I'm really honored to have as a friend.

Groceries.

On a Friday night, Jaime Lannister, tagged as ‘the next important voice of Westerosi fiction,’ by the _Westeros Book and Review_ and ‘the sexiest thinking man alive,’ by _Wow! Westeros_ magazine, was dressed in an old hoodie and older jeans, pushing a cart. In a supermarket. On a _Friday_ night.

As he was musing over this new status, Brienne closed the glass door holding various meat products. She showed him two boxes. “Do you like the animal-shaped chicken nuggets or the regular square?”

He should be bored out of his mind. He could be in some hot club surrounded by women ready to raise their skirts or slip to their knees with their mouths open and eager. Instead, he found himself with a ridiculous, giddy smile. This was no discussion about the future of fiction or anything intellectually stirring. But all his lights were on and one body part was _definitely_ stirred.

Something about Brienne’s messy pale hair, her baggy, hooded sweatshirt over a denim dress and flat, ankle-high boots was so fucking sexy and cute at the same time. Her face was naturally blotchy, and because of warmer days, she had twice the freckles. But no matter. Her pink face made her amazing eyes bluer.

“Animals,” he declared, making her grin. He laughed as she pretended to make a jumpshot to put it in the cart before falling in a step beside him. He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her firmly on the cheek. Squeezing her, he growled against her warm, fragrant neck, “Hear me roar, babe.”

She giggled, tilting her head toward her shoulder to cradle his kisses. He raked his teeth down the line between ear and head, making her sigh and sink against him. “Hey,” she murmured, turning her head, giving him sapphire eyes as soft as if in a dream. She kissed him on the lips and he cupped her face, quick to push his tongue past.

His hip brushed hers, letting her know how _hugely_ he was enjoying the kiss, and her. Gods, her. He smirked at her gasp and was glad when she didn’t jump squirm away. He cast a quick look around them while her eyes remained closed. Satisfied, he boldly slipped a hand under her dress.

She squeaked and jumped as if prodded with a cattle rod. _“Jaime!”_

He laughed, grabbing her around the waist before she made it to the other side of the aisle. Her face was a vivid, strawberry-red, eyes stormy. “It’s just us here, babe, don’t worry. And I am sorry,” he said, sounding pained. He glanced between them. “Knowing you’re naked under the dress is going to give me hell until we’re home.”

“Hush, Jaime,” she hissed, but making no move to bat away his arms. He grinned and brushed his lips up and down the side of her neck, feeling her shiver and whimper softly. “And it’s laundry day,” she muttered, her ears beginning to turn red next when he looked at her.

“You have a lot of laundry days.”

“It’s been two weeks, okay? I’m busy with that project for that photo books for the city, you know.” She was clearly embarrassed with this discussion because she was getting even more red. He paused, remembering. She went on, seizing the cart. “Besides running out of clean underwear, I’ve been losing them too, thanks to you.” She rolled her eyes at him.

“Not sorry,” he murmured. She didn’t need to know that while she slept exhausted from fucking, he tossed her used panties down the trash chute. He could never wait to fuck her, and underwear just got in the way.

“Of course, you’re not,” she said, rolling her eyes and pushing the cart forward. He gazed at the pale skin at the back of her thighs and sighed.

Two weeks. Two weeks since she said she loved him.

As a writer, he was schooled to be subtle and to avoid clichés. Enrich the littlest moments. Ensure not just economical prose but also that it was packed with emotion. He knew how to do that, on paper.

He never expected it could be done in real life too.

Now that he thought about it, their relationship simply began. They never made cow eyes across a crowded room. Instead, pissed at wasting his time sitting for a photo for his book jacket and curious about his photographer with the vivid sapphire eyes, he had fucked her. It was a fuck meant to remove tension, and it did. It was the hardest he had come.

Fucking Brienne once was supposed be it. The last time. But smelling her sweat and seeing her face and tits shiny with it made him want to have her again. Seeing her gorgeous sapphire eyes gleam with lust as she fell apart in his arms for a second time made him want a third round.

He fucked her on the floor. On her couch. He was ready to fuck her for the fourth time, and his fingers already deep in her wondrously soaked pussy when she whined she was sore. But she wanted him. She swore she did.

What happened next was the most phenomenal blow job of his life.

Fuck, he should not be remembering the first time. Not in public. But every frame of that event was imbedded in his mind. Brienne on her knees, her hands urging his legs apart. The rapture on her face as her mouth slid up and down his cock, savoring it like some tasty treat. Blond hair falling over her forehead, her eyes turning a bright cobalt blue as she watched him groan and surrender to pleasure. He shot a full load in her mouth without warning. Expecting her annoyance, she surprised him by swallowing every drop. Licked him clean too.

That was supposed to be it. An afternoon with the hottest fuck of his life capped with the ultimate blow job. He should not want her anymore. He should have known she was on an entirely different lane when she introduced him to some brunette ingenue with an impressive rack. He thought she was being polite. Never did he think she was passing him off until the brunette called him, her breathy voice packed with the promise to participate in every bedroom game as she suggested they have a drink sometime.

Pride and yeah, genuinely hurt over Brienne’s rejection, Jaime called her as soon as the other woman was done. He berated her for giving private details of his life. That was all he intended to do. But somehow, he admitted that he wanted to fuck her again. He expected her to hang up. She didn’t.

He told her how he wanted to fuck her. Why. How. He didn’t say he wanted to spread her legs until she was out of his system. Perhaps telling her he liked the scent between her tits should have come later. She might have said yes to dinner right away. Five times he had to speak to her—he refused to send her flowers because he wasn’t that kind of guy, and the lack of a fucking succulent in her apartment suggested she wasn’t up for anything that required even minimal care. It took five phone calls so dirty she retorted that maybe she should give him her credit card details first before he talked.

She agreed to coffee. Only coffee.

It wasn’t the cool, detached photographer who was a searing firebrand in the sheets that met him. He got skittish, flushed Brienne, who told him he was the hottest fuck of her life too. He wasn’t surprised. He knew he was great. But it was annoying to be relegated into a sex object. He wanted to get to know her.

For the first time in his life, he meant it.

They returned to her apartment, barely kicking the door shut as they kissed and turned and tussled on their way to the sofa. Some animal satisfaction went through him when he managed to put her under him. Sapphire eyes stared at him, their light curious, with a trace of worry. He decided not to fuck her—not with his cock. The last time went from zero to a hundred, maybe a thousand, in a single bound. He wanted to look at her. Savor her.

For all her stubbornness in agreeing to have a coffee with him, and the steel in her beautiful eyes when he confronted her about dismissing him as a hot fuck, she was shy in returning his kisses and her hands oddly clammy when they touched his face. She trembled _everywhere_. With every kiss, every caress, he asked if she was sure. He realized her rejection of him was because of fear of pain. She was not someone that was usually wanted, she said. He intended to prove her wrong.

He got rid of her clothes but kept himself dressed. He swallowed her gasps as his fingers burrowed deep in her dripping pussy. Unbelievable how wet she got—he had never been with anyone so juicily wet, and so quickly. His hand was dripping when he cupped her tits and feasted on her puffy nipples. She tried touching his cock, but he didn’t let her. Starting today, Brienne would know much she was wanted.

And he had never wanted anyone so much.

Jaime followed Brienne down the store. He had invited her over to his place for the weekend. When she got there with her bag, she found him staring in disbelief at the empty fridge. “Alright. Why don’t we hit the store?” She asked. Just like that. Just normal. _Why don’t we hit the store?_   Like when she said _I love you_ , and he was wearing those ridiculous unicorn pajamas.

She suddenly stopped and glanced at him, her expression thoughtful. “We almost forgot the bacon, Jaime.”

He snapped his fingers. “On it.”

He went back to get a package of thick-cut bacon and jogged back to her. She grinned and kissed him. “My hero.”

He smiled back expectantly. Instead, she winked, got hold of the cart and started pushing again.

He frowned, staring after her. That’s it? My hero? No, “That’s why I love you,” or “I love you?”

Well, he was being an idiot. Brienne never said it again. But if she was pissed that he hadn’t reciprocated, he didn’t sense it. Everything was. . _.normal_.

Following her love confession, they fucked through the night. Jaime ate her out twice, thinking he could get her to say she loved him again. He got sexy shrieks of his name.

The morning after, he made their favorite, waffles and bacon. His clothes were already dry while she remained in her robe. Save for a good morning kiss and thanking him for cooking, she didn’t say anything more. She would rather read about budget deficits or the influx of refugees from war-torn nations.

Before he left, he watched her getting dressed through the mirror. Brienne was unaware. He gazed longingly at the high, athletic thrust of her ass in the black thong, at her thigh-high stockings. He almost ran to her, ready to fuck her again. Instead he stepped away and was rewarded by her arms raised to the sky, causing her tits to tilt heavenward. She shimmied into her dress this way, her movements cute and also straight out of a porn clip.

There was more fucking in the days that followed. Each more phenomenal than the previous. He had her sit on his lap while he typed a few pages of his next book before she laughed and whispered she was getting in the way. He kissed her and tightened his hold on her. She didn’t leave until his legs died under her weight. He caught her just before she banged her chin on the desk.

There was no “I love you.” Just Brienne trembling and looking freaked out. The panic in her eyes softening when he started kissing her. And wouldn’t stop kissing her. He fucked her for the rest of the afternoon, her legs draped high on his shoulders. He fucked her because she was fucking irresistible, because he needed to be sure she was alright.

He swore that when she thought he was sleeping, he felt her fingers draw those three words on his chest.

He should have confronted her. Instead he chose to remain silent.

He kept waiting for her to say those words again. Or for her to confront him on why he remained so fucking tight-lipped. But nothing. Everything was just normal. Just like this night. While most people were out trying to be part of a couple, they were shopping for food.

The air was thick with the smell of meat. The light was an unforgiving fluorescent. Brienne actually looked pasty under it. But as he watched her inspect peppers before putting them in a bag, he realized there was no other place he’d rather be.

No other person he wanted to be with.

Jaime gulped. He was walking blind here. This had never happened before. Now he understood why Brienne was so mistrustful of him at first. You open your heart and you either risked getting it stomped or cradled. As she went to the pile of onions next, his eyes watered at the nearly violent rush of affection for her.

_Holy fuck it’s happening, isn’t it?_

Brienne was never graceful, even with a camera. But when she held one she moved in a kind of frenzy that was impossible to look away from. Yet watching her walk over to have the vegetables weighed, he saw it in slow-motion. He could see her do the same thing in slow-motion again and again.

_You’ve got it bad. You always have. You’re just too much of an idiot to admit it._

Somehow, he managed to reach the cart. He was waiting for her when she done having the vegetables weighed. He probably looked spooked because she titled her head, frowning. “Are you alright?”

“Perfect. Come here, you.”

He grabbed her by the waist, looking up at her eyes before taking a kiss from her wonderful, warm, full-lipped mouth. She gasped when his tongue swooped in, desperate for a taste. But like before, she didn’t push him away. She kissed him back, her hands fluttering to his chest as she licked him right back.

“What else do we need?” He growled.

“Um,” she blushed as he bit her lower lip. “Um. . .we need pancake mix? And eggs?”

“Anything else?”

She shook her head, her eyes big and bright.

“Good. Because we have to fuck soon, Brienne. Why the hell don’t you have panties on?” He demanded playfully, glancing between their bodies.

“I told you,” she muttered, her cheeks turning pink. “I haven’t done laundry in a while. I do confess,” she admitted suddenly, “that it’s very breezy.”

He laughed. “You don’t get cold?”

She reddened and scowled. “Jaime.”

“You brought it up!” He kissed her again and took the cart. “Come on.”

They got the eggs and it was off to the breakfast aisle for the pancake mix and a box of cereal. Being as it was a Friday night, the lines to the cashier were not long. Jaime shouldered the thick, canvas reusable bag holding their food and Brienne took his hand.

The night was balmy. Within ten minutes of walking, his hoodie felt hot and Brienne’s forehead glistened with sweat. Her hand was warm around his and getting sweaty too. But he kissed it before they crossed the street, firmed his hold as they walked.

When they reached his building, Jaime was reluctant to let her hand go so he could dig out the key from his pocket. As soon as the door was open, he took her hand back and pulled her behind him toward the elevator.

As soon as the doors closed, he grabbed her close for an open-mouthed kiss with lots of tongue, accompanied with his hands delving under her dress to cup her bare ass cheeks. She jumped, her mouth soft, shy, as he plied her lips open before she was fucking his mouth right back. He kneaded her buttocks, squeezed the taut skin, gave it a playful slap before sliding a sly finger into the cleft. She gasped through their kiss, stiffening as his finger caressed the inner sensitive skin that had her stand in a sudden, sharp tiptoe. His lips pressed against the wildly beating pulse at the base of her throat, kissing her there until the doors opened.

His hands were unsteady as they pulled the keys from his pocket again to unlock his unit. As soon as the lock clicked open, he was grabbing her by the hand again. He yanked her inside, dropping the bag to the floor and throwing his other around her. She held his face tightly, sighing as her mouth relaxed against the insistence of his own.

There was no time to flick the lights on. They didn’t matter. Kissing was all he wanted. Kissing and Brienne, Brienne, _Brienne._ They spun and tripped in the darkness, lips stubbornly fused as their hands fought at clothes keeping their bodies from each other. He chuckled as she shoved the hoodie off his shoulders grabbed his t-shirt next. He raised his arms, tossed it away and seized her from under the legs to fully lift her off her feet.

“Jaime,” she whispered, peppering his face with frantic kisses. “Jaime. Oh. _Jaime_.”

She gasped and laughed as he lowered her none too gently on the bed. Now he wished for lights, but she threw her legs around his back and kissed him. He bit her lips, licked them, his cock thrusting harder in his pants when his tongue dipped in her mouth for a taste. She was still clothed. The skirt of her dress was caught between them, baring her thighs and pussy.

He fucked her mouth with tongue, softening her whimpers and mewls. With her legs raised and spread, he lowered his hand to her pussy and was welcomed by the sizzling, sticky pool of her slit. “ _You’re perfect,_ ” he growled, pushing two fingers inside her. She squeaked and scratched at his arm.

Now it was clear. He had never wanted anyone like this. Never. Nor had anyone wanted him the way Brienne did. Her kisses left him aflame with desire, with lust. She spread her legs in need, in encouragement, rolling her hips in tandem to the thrusts of his fingers. He was lost in the feel of her, of her natural musk, the sensations she aroused. Seven be damned but his cock was going to straight up _murder_ him from the ache.

He tugged her sweater over her head, making her sit up a little. In the moonlight he saw the pale color of her hair before she was lying back again, arms raised still. He pulled off her dress and at last she was naked.

“Jaime,” she sounded tearful. She groped between their bodies in the dark until her palm found his cock. He dropped his forehead to hers, rubbing himself against her hand. “Gods. Take off your pants. Fuck me.”

“Always mad for my cock, aren’t you?” He teased, grinding himself against her pussy. She threw her head back, moaning, tightening her legs around him.

As she gasped and groaned, he licked down her throat, his hands eagerly cupping her tits. He kissed and suckled her nipples until they were stiff, and she was shuddering. He smirked as she pulled him by the hair to kiss him on the mouth. Being wanted was always a turn-on. The urgency and heat of her kisses drew a gasp from him, stunned by the gravity of her desire. For him. _She really wanted him._

He sank his tongue in her mouth, wanting to taste and take every drop of her. As he lost himself in the warmth of her kisses, she dragged his hand toward her pussy. He put two fingers back inside her, fucking her. Harder he got from the wet squelch of his fingers’ movements in her passage. His thumb manipulated her clit. He sensed her turn her head away, her hair hitting him on the cheek as she buried her cries in his arm. He dropped his head on her sweaty shoulder as her pussy squeezed tightly around him, causing his fingers to snap.

He kissed her on the cheek, on the forehead, on the lips, his fingers fighting for movement inside the numbing clutch of her pussy as she came with whimpers and a sob. His sweet Brienne. He held her, his arousal still huge and painful, but wanting her in his arms more. He kissed the sweat lining her forehead, and in the dark tasted the salty drops of her tears. She slumped in his arms, murmuring his name.

He had no idea how long he held her. Time and the world tend to stand still when she was in his arms. The dampness of her back and the feel of her swollen lips indicated minutes had only passed. They kissed again, slowly this time, tongues exploring each other, caresses reverent, gentle.

He turned Brienne on her back, once again tugging at her nipples deep in his mouth while his fingers returned to warm, wet passage of her pussy. Her thighs were _wet_. The sheets under her were also sticky, moist. He gorged on the sweaty, silken buffet of her magnificent body, the firm contours of muscle under his tongue and hands inciting only the most carnal response. Her motions were soft, almost lazy, as she was still recovering from her orgasm. He nibbled on her abs while urging her legs apart.

The scent of her pussy was intoxicating. Sweat, woman, and come. He pressed his face right on the hairy, sticky mound, his bearded cheeks nudging her folds apart as his tongue swooped in.

Brienne’s hips tilted up. Heard her grasping for the sheets blindly. _“Jaime.”_

She wailed as he buried his tongue inside her pussy again and again. She was fucking delicious. Wet. Succulent. Juicy. _Brienne._

Brienne. And she loved him.

Still tender and sensitive from her orgasm, she was quick to come. She shrieked, and her pussy squirted right into his mouth. He growled and pushed his face deeper against her wet, hairy mound, licking and slurping every drop. She thrashed and pumped against his face, shrieking again when he suckled her clit and refused to let go. He flooded his mouth with her taste of her, groaning as he felt himself spill in his jeans.

He wondered if he would ever get enough.

After what felt like a long time of sucking her pussy dry, he raised his head, only to drop it on her thigh. He was shaking too, just like her. He could smell her. Taste her. He sighed and palmed her pussy as he climbed back on top of her.

“Are you alright?” he asked, feeling her head move, liking how her fingers drifted to his arms. “Still alive, babe??”

 Her sigh was heavy and deep. “I think I am.” She hugged him toward her. “Come here. Kiss me?”

“Of course,” he whispered, lowering his head and kissing her.

As they kissed, he was pleased when her hand lowered to his cock again. He wasn’t embarrassed about the wet patch she would touch. Her hand closed around his cock, rubbing it to a quick hardness through his jeans before feeling for the zipper tab.

Jaime rolled to the side to kick of his jeans and boxers and Brienne climbed on top of him. They resumed kissing while her fingers wrapped around his cock, rubbing him. His breathing harshened. He clutched at her face as she buried her tongue in his mouth.

He groaned as he felt himself thrust hard across her hand. She kissed him and threw her leg over his hip. His arms around her hips, he helped lower her to his cock.

 _Damn._ He could die now, enveloped in her searing tightness.

They fucked slowly. Bodies wrung out from earlier, each wanted to savor the feel of the other. Jaime licked the droplets of sweat from Brienne’s neck, from her nipples. Held her hips and fucked her right back as she pressed down. Her pussy would be a haven in winter, he thought, getting harder every time her spread flesh wrapped around him. It was the warmest heaven in the summer.

Summer. Fall. Spring. Winter. He could already see it. Them huddled under thick blankets. Brienne’s eyes a richer blue color in the fall. He could taste the freshness of spring from her already. Her freckles would multiply, no doubt. He already knew how winter was going to be: buried in the tight embrace of her pussy, saving his cock and balls from freezing off.

Waking up next to her. Kissing her on the shoulder. Listening to the click of her cameras as she took photos for a client. The gentle, natural scent of her filling the apartment. The light of her blue eyes the light of his world.

They gasped against each other’s mouths as they hit their release. Fucking decadent when he fucked her. Nothing should be so good. She sighed and collapsed against him, her heavy body pressing him deep on the mattress. She might suffocate him later. Now he just wanted to be together. Hold each other.

_This is it. It’s real._

Drained from another fuck, they fell asleep wrapped around each other—until Jaime suddenly woke up, jackknifing from the bed and quickly regretting opening his eyes at the light burning through them. Wincing, he turned away from the glare of the bedside lamps and crashed back on the bed.

“Brienne?” He called out.

“Kitchen. I’m cooking.”

“Cooking?”

Jaime sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes. Cooking? The stars were still out. “What time is it?”

He got up, walking to the dresser to get boxers. His cock was sticky from the dried cum but he was still too tired to bother washing up. He stepped into them, noticing her boots on the floor.“Brienne?”

“Not that late. It’s just a little past nine. I got hungry. I’m making pancakes and bacon.”

Now that she mentioned it, his nose picked up the aroma of grease and something sweet in the air. Pancakes and bacon together made the perfect post-fuck meal. Yawning, he shuffled to the kitchen. 

Brienne was wearing a gray midriff and red plaid boxer shorts he recognized as his. He was never wearing them again. With her cute little tush and her endless legs, there was no way he could look half as good in them anymore.

She looked up from the pancakes she was flipping onto a plate. Hair in snarls, sapphire eyes still half-closed despite being clearly awake, to his eyes she looked beautifully well-fucked. Her neck was covered in faint purple marks. It wasn’t cold in the apartment at all, yet her nipples threatened to poke through her top.

“I thought this was supposed to be breakfast,” he said, himself still feeling tired but very satisfied. He adjusted his cock in his shorts and went to her.

“I know but I suddenly wanted pancakes and bacon,” she kissed him on the cheek. “Go, sit down. I’m just about to bring the food to the table. I was about to wake you, actually.”

As she spoke, she started plating. They each got three pancakes, alternately layered with cube of soft butter and drizzle of syrup, and five, perfectly crisp strips of bacon. He smiled at the effort she made, because it was far easier to just plop the food on the plate and dig in.

“I’m starving,” she groaned, picking a bacon from her plate and chewing on it. Catching Jaime watching her, she blushed and took another bite. “I won’t get from your share.”

He grinned and shook his head. “You won’t. Take from mine so you still get more.”

“Jaime, that’s not fair.”

She finished chewing. Jaime took the strip from his plate and held it out to her. “Take my bacon, Brienne. I want you to.”

It was sweet how moved she looked. _And he was only giving her bacon!_

She took it. “Thank you. No one understands how much I love bacon like you do. I can cook more.”

“No, no, there’s no need for that.” He moved closer, caging her with his arms against the counter. He felt lightheaded and his heart was racing. It was exhilarating, he thought, looking in her gorgeous eyes, watching her chew thoughtfully.

_This is how it feels. When you know._

She was still chewing when he kissed her. Greasy lips. The salt of the meat. She tasted fucking _great._ He could kiss her forever.

It was the truth. He really would.

He was reluctant to end the kiss. He cupped her flushed cheek, smiled at how she was blinking rapidly at him.

“I love you, Brienne.”

He said the way it should be, simply, with not frills or anything that hinted at grandness. Love was a truth best said without an orchestra. It was best felt through shoulder kisses and finding poetry in something as mundane as putting onions and peppers in a bag.

Enjoying her stunned face, he kissed her on the lips again then took the plates from the counter. He whistled as he went to the table, glancing back at her. He pretended to roll his eyes impatiently.

“I love you, babe. Believe it. Now get over here. I don’t want you to die of starvation.”

Brienne burst out laughing and ran to him. He laughed too, catching her in his arms. "Can't believe you said it," she whispered. "I love you."

If there was room for her long legs, he would spin her around. But holding her, hearing her again say she loved him, was so much better. He looked in her eyes, soft and brimming with love.

Whether it was his heart in his eyes and mirrored in hers, he would find out later. When Brienne looked the way she did, and held him so, there was no other option but to kiss her. And kiss her.

And kiss her. 


End file.
